A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has the advantages such as small size, low power consumption, free of radiation, and so on, and plays a leading role in the flat panel display area.
LCDs can be divided into various types according to different electric field forms. An advanced-super dimension switch (short for ADS) type TFT-LCD has wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, high transmittance and the like advantages and thus is widely applied. An ADS type is a planar electric-field wide-viewing-angle technology, and its core technology properties are described as below: a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes that are in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that the liquid crystal molecules at all orientation between the slit electrodes and over the electrodes in a liquid crystal cell rotate can be subjected to rotations, and thus the work efficiency of liquid crystal and the light transmittance are increased. An ADS type switching technology can increase the picture quality of a TFT-LCD product, and has the advantages of high resolution ratio, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low color difference, free of push mura, and so on. According to different applications, the improvements in the ADS technology comprise high transmittance I-ADS technology, high aperture ratio H-ADS, high resolution ratio S-ADS technology, and so on.